


Lightyears

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Or rather "space skype sex", Phone Sex, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, References to Oral Sex, References to Vaginal Sex, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: Even across vast distances, Lotor and Allura find ways to be together.





	Lightyears

Strategy meetings.

There were few things in this universe that Lotor found more tiresome, more draining, more mind-numbingly _boring_ than _strategy meetings._

They were a necessary evil, of course – part of what it took to keep their fledgling empire alive and well. He would attend a thousand of them if it would ensure that the Galra empire would never sink back into the barbaric ways of his father. Of course such certainties would never exist, but he did all he could.

And that included, unfortunately, a sacrilegiously large number of strategy meetings.It didn’t help either that they had had to travel halfway across the sector to meet with the newly independent people of the planet Verma, because they were a deeply superstitious people who didn’t trust Galra on the best of days, but trusted them even less when they appeared via telelink. Or as the Vermites called it, “the demon’s glowing pictures.” An in-person meeting on their own planet was the only option.

He had never expected diplomacy to be easy, but that didn’t help his headache.

The second he rounded the corner, the guards posted outside his quarters sprung to attention. It was a sight he was used to, and rightfully so – there were many things he refused to tolerate in his personal guard, and one of the chief among them was slouching.

They greeted him in typical stiff and hyper-respectful fashion, with a salute that they held without wavering until he held up his hand. “At ease,” he sighed. Gods, he really did sound as tired as he felt. “I’m retiring to my chambers for the night. Do ensure I’m not disturbed before tomorrow morning, yes?”

“Of course, your majesty,” one of them – Uxin, if he remembered correctly – said, but he barely paid him any mind. The affirmative was all he needed before he let the door close behind him.

Ah, the blissful peace and quiet of his darkened bedroom…he let out a sigh he never would have let his subordinates see as he brought the lights up with a wave of his hand. He kept them dim, just a faint purple glow as he dug his claw under the latch of his chest plate and let it fall onto his bed. He sighed at the feeling of air brushing over his skin, running his fingers over the indents in his flesh where his armor rested on his shoulders and ribs.

What he wouldn’t give to have Allura here warming his bed for him, awaiting his return with a smile and a come-hither crook of her finger. It was far from her way, lazing around in bed all day while he attended to meetings, but the idea of being able to remove his armor and slip under the covers with her was far more enticing than curling up in the – frankly enormous – bed alone, no matter how attractive a good long sleep sounded.

He stared at the bed. The sprawling expanse of pristine black sheets looked soft and inviting, sure, but it was a poor substitute for the warmth of his queen’s body.

A soft beeping dragged him from his thoughts, which was probably not the worst thing to happen, considering how admittedly _filthy_ they were becoming as time passed. Still, he growled as he pulled up the comm screen with a flick of his wrist and reached for his shirt. “I explicitly said I wished not to be disturbed,” he grumbled, as he pulled it on.

“Now, is that any way to greet your wife?”

He would deny until his dying breath that he tripped over his own feet at the sound of her voice, head still halfway stuck in his shirt until he managed to pull it over his head with an undignified gasp. He spun on his heel to face her and found her giggling at the sight of it, but the moment he laid eyes on her, his dignity was the last thing on his mind.

It was a far cry from the usual angle she favored when they spoke. Usually, the screen framed her from the shoulders up, or occasionally a narrower shot if they called one another to trade a few tender words just before drifting off to sleep. Sleep seemed to be far from her mind, though, as he had a full and luscious view of every last inch of her, from the soft silver hair spilling over her shoulders to the long, long, _long_ expanse of her legs.

And there was nothing hiding a single bit of them, either. She was wearing nothing but the smirk stretching across her face as he tried and failed to summon a single word to his mind.

“Oh dear,” she laughed, her eyes half-lidded as she brought a finger thoughtfully to her chin. “Have I rendered the emperor speechless?”

He swallowed. “I believe so,” he finally managed, carefully lowering himself onto the bed. Like the sight of her was enough to bowl him over where he stood. Maybe it was. “What…what are you doing?”

“I thought that much was obvious.” She let out a drawn-out sigh. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you.” He bit his lip. Gods, what he wouldn’t give to _touch_ her. An image alone was nowhere near enough. “This isn’t helping.”

“I think it is,” she countered with another soft laugh. “The look on your face alone will be enough to keep me going for decaphoebs.”

Ah, there was a taste of what he missed most – that biting wit that always left him feeling like he was in the middle of a duel, whether they were trading banter over dinner or trying to outdo one another in the throes of making love. On their wedding night, she had gotten him so riled up with her words alone on their way to their bedchamber that he had ripped her dress off of her the second the door had closed behind them.

She had never let him live that one down. He hoped she never would.

“Allura,” he breathed, her name coming out like it was a prayer. “If you’re trying to kill me, you’ve gotten a very good start.”

“Hardly…if you keeled over, I would have quite the time trying to explain to your counsel what caused your untimely demise.” She smiled though, like the idea of it filled her with a forbidden sense of pride. “No, I wanted to see you, love…”

“And wanted me to see you, I’m guessing?”

“Well of course. That’s half the fun, isn’t it?” She grinned at him, wild and bright as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. And _oh,_ the change in angle gave him a nearly perfect view of her breasts, framed by her silver hair as it flowed like water over her shoulders and chest. He didn’t try to hide the fact that his gaze wandered there, lingering for much longer than anyone would consider proper.

The marks on her body were fainter than those on her face, but he had memorized every single one: four small curves accenting the skin beneath her collarbones, like feathers draped on a necklace, all pointing toward her heart; seven droplet-shaped marks in a tightening spiral around each nipple; six long stripes between her ribs on each side; three spots marking a trail between her navel and the patch of curly silver hair between her thighs.

He imagined dropping a kiss to each one, as he’d done so many times before, making her shiver, making her moan his name as he took his time with her. His mouth watered.

“I called because I needed you, Lotor,” she sighed, snapping him out of his trance. There was something new in her voice, something that made possessiveness and _want_ burn in his chest. “You’ve been gone too long.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” he wheezed.

She met his gaze on the screen, the angle shifting slightly as she sat back against the pillows. “Could you do something for me?” she asked.

“Anything.”

“Take off those clothes for me.” She cocked a smile. “There’s only so much I can do from here.”

He didn’t need her to ask him more than once – he pulled the shirt off and let it fall on the foot of the bed before standing and reaching for the hem of his undergarments. But Allura stopped him, just with a soft, “Ah-ah.” He paused, looking at her, and she smiled sweetly at him. “Slowly, now. I want to savor it.”

His hands shook, fighting against every instinct in him screaming at him to rip the fabric off. But he obeyed, sliding them down his legs until he was able to step out of them and stand before her to let her appraise him.

“Good,” she sighed, and a shiver ran down his spine. “I was worried that when I called you’d be too exhausted, but you certainly seem…eager.”

She didn’t bother hiding the fact that her gaze had drifted down between his legs. He was already hard in his sheath, the head of his cock just barely starting to poke out from the folds of skin covering it.

Then she laughed.

Oh, she tried to hide it. The second it burst out of her mouth, she slapped a hand over her lips and blushed, but it was too late. “What are you laughing at?” he snapped, a bit more bite to his voice than he intended. But she didn’t seem bothered, though she at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“I’m sorry.” She giggled. “It’s just…” She followed it with a snort as she tried to hide her delight. “It’s so…cute is all!”

He arched a brow at the screen. “Cute?”

“The way it’s just…poking out like that.” She was beaming at him, her face bright with glee as she pointed between his legs. “As if to say hello!”

He despised how quickly warmth spread across his cheeks in response. There was no hiding it, and he didn’t particularly feel the need anyway. Outside of the doors of his chambers he had a certain image to maintain – one that wouldn’t hold up well if he were caught being called _cute_ and blushing like a child.

But his image didn’t much matter to her. It was almost a relief.

He managed a smile and a sigh. “Cute…I suppose I can take that as a compliment. Though it’s not the choice of words I would consider appropriate for an emperor.”

“I believe as a princess I can use whatever words I like for you,” she fired back. Just as he’d known she would. “And your little friend there.” Her words came out on the edge of another giggle, but her eyelids were drooping as she let her gaze track over every inch of him. “Speaking of which…why don’t you coax it along, hm?”

“I was hoping you’d suggest that,” he said as he reached between his legs again. It was easy to part the folds of his sheath and draw his length farther out until he could wrap his fingers around it. He let his eyes close with a soft groan as he gave himself a few cursory strokes. He didn’t need to see her to know that she was watching, that her eyes were following his every move. But he did find himself wondering just what she was doing with her own hands since she seemed to have gone so silent.

Without opening his eyes, he massaged the beginnings of the knot forming at the base of his cock, groaning softly. “Just what are you getting up to, Allura? Enjoying the show?”

“Very much so.” There was an edge to her voice, a roughness that he’d heard plenty of times before when she told him just how _good_ his fingers or tongue or cock felt inside of her. He opened his eyes, and his breath caught.

She was looking at him still, a blush of her own high on her cheeks and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He let his gaze follow the length of her arm, down her belly and across her hip bone, all the way to her slender wrist – the tendons in her hand flexed beneath her skin as she curled one finger deftly inside of her, pushing a soft gasp from her lips.

He groaned and squeezed his own knot before he could stop himself. “Gods…”

“Seems like _you’re_ enjoying the show quite a bit as well.” She pushed away the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. He wished she would leave it – it made her look so wild and uninhibited, _gorgeous._ “Can’t quite get the perfect angle alone,” she lamented. “But if I concentrate a bit, I can almost imagine it’s your fingers instead of mine. Though of course I don’t have any claws to worry about.”

“I’m sure you could shapeshift some if you wished so badly for them,” he reminded her, smirking as he imagined a set of sharp points tracking down his back as he thrust into her. His hand was a poor substitute for _that,_ to be sure.

“I suppose I could…but there’s this Earth saying – something like ‘absence makes love grow more powerful,’ or close to that anyway.” She hummed as she pressed another finger inside, and he was _sure_ from the wetness dripping down her knuckles that she had been at this for a while before she’d called him. “Just imagine how good it will feel to be together again after all this.”

It took him a moment to find his voice, and when he did he very nearly drooled at the sight of her toes clenching as her fingers found the right spot. His own palm was coated in slick, and it smeared all over the sheets as he scooted back against the pillows and let legs spread a bit wider. “I want nothing more than to taste you,” he finally said, barely more than a whisper. Had he really gotten so out of breath so quickly?

“You’ll get your chance in just a few quintants,” she gasped, almost like an afterthought. Like she was too caught up in imagining his own fingers – or any other part of him – inside of her to focus on anything else.

“A few quintants too many,” he said. “I’m so hungry for you. _Ravenous._ ” She moaned. “Is it my fingers you’re imagining now? Or my cock?”

She shook her head, finally opening her eyes to look at him again. “ _Your tongue_.”

“So you’re eager for me to get my mouth on you too, are you?” He stroked himself, barely even realizing he was doing it, giving in to his body’s pleas for some kind of friction. “Don’t you worry – I couldn’t resist you if I tried. I plan on taking you the second I return from this sector. I can hardly wait to get you into our bed…would you care for me to tell you just what I plan to do?”

Wordlessly, Allura nodded. Her hips jerked against her hand, hair splaying across the pillow like a starburst.

Lotor smiled, licking his lips. “I’ll get you naked, first and foremost. I won’t have anything between us – want to touch every inch of your skin that I can reach. And once you’re good and naked, then I’ll get my hands on those perfect legs of yours. You know I can’t resist touching you…every bit of you. I’ll take my time, let my hands wander up your thighs…”

As he spoke, Allura dragged her other hand up the length of her leg, from her knee all the way to her hip. Her breath quaked, sweat gathering on her brow and dripping down her temple.

“I’ll push those legs apart, nice and wide, give myself plenty of room to work,” he purred, and her legs parted a bit more. “I can practically smell you, aching and dripping for me…it’s so sweet, so enticing, the smell of you. I want to savor it, make my way up your leg until I can get my mouth on you, drag my tongue across you until you’re begging me to press it inside.”

She drew in a shaking breath, gripping the sheets with her free hand as her heels dug into the mattress. “P-please…”

He swallowed, stilling the hand on his cock as he stared at her. His body was screaming for relief, for him to _move,_ but he was entranced. “How can I resist?” he asked, running his tongue along his lips and imagining that it was skimming over the soft folds of flesh around her entrance. “As delectable as you taste, I can’t wait another moment before I get my tongue inside you, Allura. Tell me, how does it feel?”

Allura groaned, low in her chest, the rhythm of her hand jerking and faltering. “Amazing,” she breathed. “More…Lotor-“

He closed his eyes and reveled in the sound of his name on her lips, stroking himself again, squeezing down on his growing knot and wishing he could feel her inner walls squeezing and pulsing around him as she teetered on the edge of bliss. “You’re close,” he said. It wasn’t a question, but she nodded anyway. “Yes…so close. You’re right on the brink. I wonder, just what is it you need to make it over the edge?”

She made a frustrated noise, free hand clenching into a tight fist against the sheets. Lotor chuckled. “Go on then,” he told her, a drop of pre-come oozing from the tip of his cock and dripping down his knuckles. “Go on – come for me, my queen. And let me hear you.”

He didn’t have to wait – Allura moaned long and loud, her entire body quivering like a plucked wire as her marks glowed in soft, thrumming pulses. Her knuckles bled white against the sheets, her hips lifting off of the bed. Wetness dripped down over her wrist, making Lotor’s mouth water. “Perfect,” her whispered. “That’s it, my love…come back to me…”

Her eyes finally opened again, and she sighed, seeming to melt into the sheets beneath her as she gazed at him. Her fingers slipped out of her body, curling loosely on the pillow next to her. “I feel as if I should thank you,” she murmured.

“Having the privilege of watching you come apart for me is more than thanks enough,” he said. His eyes trailed over her body, watching the wet spot on the sheets grow between her lazily parted legs and giving into the urge to thrust up into his hand with a grunt.

Allura managed a tired little laugh as she sat up again, the spark coming back to her eyes as she smiled at him. “Perhaps there’s more I can do for you…I can tell you’re desperate to come yourself. Did I really affect you so strongly?”

She knew quiznaking well that she had – there was a teasing edge to her voice that Lotor would have had to have been deaf to miss. He stroked himself, but kept his movements slow: a long, controlled slide up and down the length of his slick shaft, letting his thumb catch on each ridge as they grew more and more pronounced with each pass. “I certainly hope you don’t plan to make me beg.”

She could if she wanted. He knew that well enough, and he knew that she did too.

“Tell me what part of me you want,” she hummed. “Where do you plan on having me take your knot?”

He couldn’t hold in the moan that forced its way out at those words, his careful rhythm stuttering and giving way to a faster couple of strokes before he regained what little composure he had left. “You…you know my answer already. No need to be coy.”

“Coy? Hardly.” She let her hand move downwards again, two fingers deftly parting her folds and giving him a full, unobscured view of her swollen and glistening entrance framed by curly white hair. He let out an unashamed needy whine at the sight and saw her smile stretch across her face. “I’m already so wet from all of your teasing.”

“You didn’t seem to mind my teasing at the time,” he pointed out.

“I certainly didn’t…” She bit her lip. “Considering how slick you are yourself, I don’t doubt I could take your whole knot easily.”

“I know you could,” Lotor shuddered, his hand speeding up its desperate rhythm. “You’re so good to me…Allura…”

“Would you want me like this…on my back, so you could pin me down and take me? Or maybe you’d rather I ride you like the last night we spent together before you left.” She smirked as she traced her folds with one playful finger. “Stars know it drove you plenty wild then. I thought we would wake the entire castle-“

“Let them hear,” he blurted, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around his knot and squeezing as he feverishly stroked himself with the other. “I’d let the entire sector know you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” she said on a long breath. “Yes…but that’s not all. You’re mine just as much as I am yours, Lotor.”

“ _Yes,_ ” he groaned.

He let the sound of her voice surround him, carry him, washing around him like a flood and mixing with the feeling of heat and pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. “It’s true, isn’t it?” she said sweetly. “You’re mine…forever and always mine.”

He panted. “Yes…oh, _yes,_ my queen…”

“Good…” she sighed. “Good…stars, you are so beautiful, Lotor…”

He gasped, his pleasure cresting, whiting out everything else as his knot throbbed against his palm, his release splattering over his stomach. It came in unrelenting waves, each stronger than the last, forcing his head back against the pillows and ripping the air from his lungs. When it finally receded, his chest was burning, and he must have let out some kind of noise to leave throat so raw, but he hadn’t heard a thing over the roar of his own pulse in his ears.

He collapsed back against the bed, sheets sticky and cool with his own sweat. His release dripped down over his knuckles as he pulled his hand away and let it drop next to him while the fingers of his other hand absently massaged his swollen knot.

When he opened his eyes again with a contented hum, Allura was staring at him, _beaming_ at him, a flush high on her cheeks and deep enough to rival even his own, he would have bet.

He held her gaze for a few ticks before he began to laugh. It rolled out of him, every breath he drew tripping out as a deep chuckle. She did the same, both of them guffawing until they had abandoned any hope of catching their breath.

They quieted, finally, and Allura curled up against the pillows, lounging as she settled deep into a pleasant, hazy fog of exhaustion and satisfaction. “Who would have thought I could seduce the leader of the Galra empire from halfway across the galaxy?”

“As if it would ever be difficult for you to seduce me,” he hummed. He rested his head on his outstretched arm, watching her with one eye open. He sighed. “Allura…I…”

“I know,” she said. “I miss you too.”

It was a relief not to have to say it out loud to be understood. Her gaze softened as her eyelids drooped. “Stay here with me,” he murmured. “Until we fall asleep. Could you?”

“I could. And I will. And I’ll have you here with me again before long.”

“The collapse of time and space itself couldn’t keep me away,” he promised. He yawned widely, and by the time he looked at her again, her eyes were already closed.

He watched her breathing even out and her expression melt into pure serenity, fighting against the heaviness of his own eyelids just to watch her a little longer.

Even in her sleep, she managed to make the distance between them feel smaller.

He finally gave in, and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

"Uxin."

"Ssh."

"...Uxin."

Uxin sighed. "Vardak, what is it?"

Vardak looked back at the door, barely moving a muscle aside from his eyes. But it wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking. "Should we..."

" _No,_ " Uxin insisted. "He said he wasn't to be disturbed. He was very clear. You heard him."

And undisturbed their leader would stay. Obedience be damned, Uxin was  _not_ going to volunteer to interrupt the emperor in the middle of...whatever it was he was doing in there. Not in a thousand deca-phoebs. 

Vardak looked straight ahead again, and the silence stretched on for several ticks before he finally whispered, "Does this...happen often?"

"It's none of our business," Uxin insisted. 

"Of course not, but-"

Uxin groaned. "Vardak, listen to me. I'm going to give you some advice, and I hope it will serve you well if in intend to stay assigned to Emperor Lotor's personal guard."

Vardak swallowed. "Alright."

Uxin straightened his shoulders, stood up straight, and sighed as he stared ahead at the wall. "Try to ignore it. Try not to think about it. And whatever you do, for the gods' sake, don't ever,  _ever_ open that door unless you hear laser fire or the emperor himself gives you the order. Understand?"

Vardak formed his mouth into a tight, thin line. "Understood."

"Good," Uxin said, "You'll do just fine."

It was going to be a long,  _long_ night. 


End file.
